Memories of Pain
by vongola ai
Summary: HIATUS.Yosh, ni fanfic saya yang pertama. Menceritakan masa lalu Pain yang kelam. Baca aja n jangan lupa kasih review!


Author : VongoLa ArcobaLeno alias Aiik chan

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Angsty/Hurt, Romance

Rating : M karena terdapat beberapa 'adegan' yang kurang layak dikonsumsi anak dibawah 16 taun

Pairing : JiraiyaPain

Warning : Yaoi, AU, OOC, sedikit OC, angsty, sad ending, dll

**-MEMORIES OF PAIN-**

**chapter 1**

First Love?

Apakah benar adanya?

Kalian pernah merasakannya?

Bagaimana rasanya?

Lalu sulitkah melupakannya?

Huh…kenapa harus dilupakan?

karena….itu menyakitkan

Yah….memang harus dilupakan. Tetapi sangat sulit karena cinta pertama membekas di hati.

Benarkah? Entah….

Kini yang kurasakan hanya kekosongan.

Cinta yang seharusnya diisi, dibiarkan menguap seperti udara.

**-Ruang baca di Kediamanan Amegakure-**

"Pain? Kaukah itu?"

Lamunanku terhenti. Ia membuka pintu secara perlahan, "Sudah jam 11 malam. Kenapa belum tidur?"

Aku hanya terdiam.

Ia menghela nafas. Lalu menatap pada buku yang kupegang, "Semenarik itukah sehingga kau melupakan waktu tidurmu?", kini ia berjalan ke sisiku. Duduk di sampingku, "Coba kulihat.", ucapnya seraya meraih buku ,yang sebenarnya hanya kujadikan kamuflase, dari tanganku.

Aku masih terdiam dan melihat jendela. Melihat dunia luar yang begitu luas.

Ia membaca summary buku itu dan mulai membuka halaman demi halaman. Namun baru sampai halaman ketiga, ia menghela nafas lagi, "Hah….buku yang membosankan." Dibawanya buku itu lalu ia pun bangkit. Tak lupa, tanganku ditarik, "Ayo tidur. Jangan kau sia-siakan waktu tidurmu hanya untuk membaca buku jelek ini. Besok masih ada waktu."

"…………besok aku harus ke 'sana'."

"Hah?" ia terkejut. Seperti tau tentang tempat apa yang kumaksud, "Baiklah. Aku ikut.", ucapnya pelan.

"Hn."

"Nah, kalau begitu, sekarang kau harus segera tidur. Perginya dengan mobil kan? Jika tidak segera tidur, bisa-bisa kau tertidur di perjalanan. Hahaha…" ia tertawa mengejekku dan bergegas ke kamar. "Ayo!" ucapnya sebelum menghilang.

Lalu dengan malas-malasan, aku mengikutinya ke kamar.

Malam pun berganti pagi. Dan bulan digantikan oleh matahari.

Apakah cinta juga bisa begitu?

Cinta pertama diganti dengan cinta kedua. Cinta kedua disembuhkan oleh cinta ketiga. Begitu seterusnya…

Lalu apa artinya cinta pertama bila cinta- cinta berikutnya terasa lebih indah?

Hati terluka berulang kali disembuhkan sehingga memiliki banyak tambalan.

Berhargakah?

**Minggu, 08 April 2008**

Mobil telah siap. Aku dan ia masuk ke dalamnya dengan posisi aku dikemudi. Mesin kunyalakan dan kami pun mulai melakukan perjalanan.

"Sudah berapa lama?" katanya memecah keheningan yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu.

"Hn?"

"Berapa lama 'ia' pergi?"

Hening sesaat…

"Setengah tahun."

Hening lagi…

"Maaf…"

"….."

"Aku mengingatkanmu lagi pada peristiwa itu."

"Hn," hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulutku. Tak tau apa lagi yang harus kujawab.

Lalu sekali lagi hening. Tak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan.

Seperempat jam kemudian kami tiba di 'tempat' itu. Tempat yang sangat menyesakkan hati sekaligus tempat yang dapat membuatku lega. Lega karena kini aku tak perlu bersusah payah lagi bila ingin mencari'nya'. Lega karena kini 'ia' tak bisa bersembunyi lagi dariku. Lega karena kini dunia yang begitu luas terasa sangat sempit di 'tempat' ini.

Ia keluar sambil membawa bunga yang disiapkannya tadi pagi, sebelum kami berangkat. Aku? Aku tak membawa apapun. Tak sempat atau memang tak ingin? Entah…. Hanya ini yang ingin kulakukan.

Hari ini tepat setengah tahun sejak kepergian 'nya'.

Ia berjalan duluan. Aku mengikuti dibelakangnya. Wajahnya yang biasanya ceria, kini terlihat sendu. Mungkin terbawa suasana.

Aku? Tetap seperti biasa.

Ia meletakkan bunga di atas gundukan itu.

Lalu berdoa sejenak. Kulihat air mata mengalir dari mata birunya. Kuraih pundaknya dan kusandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku.

Pedih. Hatiku sangat sakit. Aku iri padanya yang bisa menangis seperti itu. Ingin rasanya mengeluarkan kepedihan akan rasa sakit yang selama ini kupendam. Rasa sakit yang kian lama kian menjadi-jadi. Rasa sakit yang tak akan pernah terhapus. Rasa sakit yang kini menjadi bagian dari hidupku.

"Konan, ayo kita pulang.", giliranku yang berbicara. Biasanya ia duluan yang memulai. Hari ini lain. Pertama kali baginya datang kemari.

"Ssh…..tu-tunggu sebentar lagi," bisiknya.

Sebenarnya aku masih ingin berada disini. Mencurahkan segala emosiku ditempat ini. Sendiri. Tanpa seorangpun yang menemani. Tetapi, tak adil rasanya jika aku tak mengajaknya untuk mengunjungi 'nya'. Jarak diantara kami sudah lebar, tak perlu diperlebar lagi.

"Ayo pulang," kali ini ia yang mengajakku. Mungkin ia tau kalau aku akan membiarkannya disini hingga ia sendiri yang menginginkan pulang.

**'Pain, kenapa kau tak terlihat sedih?'**

'**Karena wajahku telah menyorotkan kesedihan.'**

Cinta…

Apa itu cinta?

Untuk apa cinta?

Kenapa harus ada cinta?

Apakah tanpa cinta, kita masih bisa bertahan?

Malam ini, sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Aku masih bertahan di sini. Menatap jendela, menatap keluar. Menatap dunia yang luas. Luas? Karena luas makanya celaka. Huh…celaka? Tepatkah penggunaan kata itu?

Kuambil album dari laci. Kubuka perlahan. Kuamati setiap wajah yang terhias disana. Ada. Aku dan 'ia'. Tentu saja ada. 'Ia'lah yang meminta teman'nya' untuk memotret kami. Hanya ini kenangan yang kumiliki dari'nya'.

Kupandangi terus wajah jenaka itu. Tersenyum lebar bagai tak memiliki masalah apapun.

Konyol. Tapi aku suka. Ya, aku memang menyukainya!

**-flashback-**

"Hei, kemari kau!" satu tangan terulur untuk meraih bahu seorang bocah berumur 10 tahun. Tangan yang lain memegang lengan kiri sang bocah.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak bocah itu disertai gerakan-gerakan pemberontakan kecil. Ingin meloloskan diri.

"Ayolah Pain! kali ini saja! Ayah mohon!" ucapnya memelas memandang ke arahku. Arah bocah bernama Pain.

"Ga mau! Aku uda bilang kan, aku ga suka difoto!!" tolakku tetap dengan gerakan meloloskan diri yang sepertinya sia-sia saja. Lelaki itu bergeming.

Lelaki berusia hampir seperempat abad itu menghela nafas panjang. Usahanya kali ini sepertinya akan mengalami kegagalan, sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Pain…" ucapnya lembut. Dilonggarkan pegangan erat tadi dan ditatapnya lekat-lekat mata sunshine milik putra satu-satunya itu. Lalu dibelainya rambut sang anak dengan lembut, "Pain, Ayah mohon kali ini saja. Jika kau tetap tidak mau juga, bagaimana bisa Ayah memamerkanmu pada teman-teman Ayah? Mereka sangat ingin melihat rupa manis milikmu. Tidakkah kau mau membantu mereka?"

Mendengarnya, wajahku memerah. Serta merta kupalingkan wajahku.

"Pain? kenapa memalingkan wajah? jawab pertanyaan Ayah,"ujarnya seraya menangkup wajahku dengan kembut.

'Blush!' wajahku semakin memerah. "Ja-jangan berkata seperti itu!" teriakku dengan suara lantang karena malu.

"Hah? berkata apa?" ia terlihat berpikir, "Oh…maksudmu rupa manis itu ya?"

"Ukh…baka. Sudah kubilang jangan berkata seperti itu." kini suaraku hampir tak terdengar.

"Ha?" ia bingung, tapi tak berlangsung lama. Raut jail nampak di wajahnya, "Ayah tau! kau malu, benar begitu kan? kenapa harus malu? malu pada Ayahmu sendiri?"godanya disertai senyuman. Senyuman yang kian lama kian melebar. Ia tertawa. Tertawa dengan sangat keras hingga ia melupakan pegangannya padaku yang kian melonggar. Tak kusia-siakan kesempatan ini. Tanpa mengeluarkan banyak tenaga, kusingkirkan tangannya dari bahuku dan akupun berlari menjauhinya.

"Hah?" tawanya terhenti. Menyadari kalau aku telah lepas darinya. "Pain! jangan lari!" teriaknya lalu berlari mengejarku.

Adegan kejar mengejarpun terjadi. Tetapi baru beberapa menit, adegan terpaksa dihentikan.

'Yosh! apakah Ayah berhenti mengejarku?' pikirku dengan melihat kebelakang. Sosoknya tak terlihat lagi. "Yes!"teriakku girang dan beranjak pulang.

'Bruk!'

"Aduh!"seruku. Aku menabrak sesuatu. Kudongakkan kepalaku ke atas. Melihat makhluk apa yang kutabrak. Mataku terbelalak kaget, tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat, "Hah? A-ayah? Ke-kenapa?"

"Hai! Siapa diantara kita yang lebih mengenal seluk-beluk kota ini?"tanyanya senang.

'Sial' pikirku. 'Padahal sedikit lagi aku bisa menghindarinya.'

"Eh…ten-tentu saja bu-bukan aku," jawabku terbata-bata.

"Yosh! tepat sekali! lebih tepatnya, Ayahlah yang lebih paham betul seluk-beluk kota ini. Jalan rayanya, lalu lintasnya, hingga jalan tikusnya!"

'Jalan tikus?'pikirku heran. "Jalan tikus?" ulangku masih dengan nada heran serta pandangan mata bingung.

"Yosh! jalan tikus yang akhirnya membawaku berlari lebih cepat darimu. Kupotong jalan dan yah, seperti sekarang ini. Aku bisa menangkapmu kembali!" ia benar-benar senang, "Kau tak bisa lari lagi!"

"Ukh…" ia benar. Aku tak bisa lari lagi. Pegangannya padaku lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. "Itai.."ujarku dengan mimik kesakitan. Mencoba untuk mengelabuhinya.

"Itai? Sakit ya? Yah, ini balasan karena kau tidak menuruti Ayah. Sekarang pasang wajah manis dan tersenyumlah. Jangan menampakkan wajah kesakitan karena sebentar lagi Ayah akan melepasmu."

"Nani?"aku tak mengerti perkataannya dan aku baru mengerti setelah melihat sosok yang tiba-tiba menghampiri kami. Sosok itu membawa sesuatu. Benda yang sama sekali tak kusuka dan tak kuduga sebelumnya. 'Kenapa ada kamera? Ukh..' aku mual.

"Gai! Waktu yang tepat. Untung kau segera datang. Jika tidak, anak ini mungkin akan menangis karena menunggu terlalu lama."

Pemuda bernama Gai itu mendekat. Menatap wajahku dengan heran. "Sepertinya dugaan Tuan Jiraiya benar. Lihat, wajahnya seperti mau menangis."

Ia terkejut lalu melihat wajahku. Kerut didahi mulai terlihat. "Jangan sekarang. Menangislah di rumah. Ayah malu bila kau benar-benar menangis di sini. Tenang. Kita akan segera mengakhirinya. Sekarang tersenyumlah dan meghadap ke arah kamera."

Aku meringis kecil. Terpaksa. 'Asal kau tau! Aku hampir menangis bukan karena tidak sabar menunggu untuk difoto. Sebaliknya, aku mual bila membayangkan diriku difoto bersamamu!'

'Jepret!' Terlambat. Akhirnya keinginannya terpenuhi.

"Sekali lagi!" ujarnya. Kini ia benar-benar senang. Berakhirlah sudah…

'Jepret!' 'Jepret!' Entah berapa kali suara itu terdengar. Pastinya aku mual dibuatnya.

"Yap, sudah selesai. Lusa foto jadi dan bisa langsung diambil. Atau bila Tuan Jiraiya sibuk, aku akan mengirimkan foto ini ke alamat rumah Tuan.

"Tidak…biar aku saja yang ke studiomu. Aku sudah cukup berterima kasih dengan semua pertolonganmu hari ini. Terima kasih, Gai!"

"Sama-sama Tuan Jiraiya,"balasnya disertai dengan senyuman maut yang menampakkan kilau dari giginya. 'Cling!'

'Ukh…aku benar-benar ingin menangis. Kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali! Arrrrgh!!'

"Pain, mukamu benar-benar pucat. Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit dulu baru pulang."

"Mual…"bisikku.

"Apa? Ayah tidak dengar."

"Mual…aku tidak tahan lagi."bisikku tanpa memperbesar volume suara.

"Hah?? Apa?"sebelum sempat memahami perkataanku, ia terkejut karena tubuhku merosot. "Kau kenapa Pain? Pain?" perlahan suara itu mulai mengecil hingga semua terasa sunyi. Aku tak mendengar apapun lagi.

**-end flashback-**

Aku tersenyum mengenang semua itu. Rasanya ingin lagi kembali ke masa itu. Masa dimana aku bisa melihat senyum bahagia nyata dari'nya' tanpa perlu bersusah payah mengabadikan dalam frame. Masa dimana secara nyata aku mendapat pengertian apa arti dari kehidupan yang sesungguhnya. Masa dimana…

'Kriet' suara pintu dibuka perlahan.

Kudongakkan kepala, berusaha melihat apa, eh lebih tepatnya, siapa yang menghentikan lamunanku.

Sosok kecil itu mengendap-endap. Takut ketauan. Padahal kenyatannya ia sudah tertangkap basah. Dipandanginya ruangan ini lalu ia bergerak perlahan ke arahku. Ia terkejut ketika menyadari aku sedang melihatnya. Melihat ke arah seorang penguntit cilik amatir.

Ia menatapku ketakutan. Badannya gemetar.

"Ryou-chan?"terdengar panggilan Konan dari luar.

"Dia disini,"teriakku sedikit tertahan ketika melihat tubuhnya tambah gemetar.

Konan muncul dari balik pintu. Lalu ia masuk dengan langkah gontai. "Ryou-chan! Ternyata kau di sini? Syukurlah. Ibu pikir kau hilang."

Mendengar suara Ibunya, seketika itu juga tangisnya meledak.

"Hah? kau ini kenapa?"ujarnya seraya memeluk putra tunggalnya itu. Lalu ditatapnya aku, "Dia akan segera kutidurkan. Sebaiknya kau juga segera menyusul."

"Hn," ucapku seperti biasa. Setelah itu ia bangkit dan bergerak menuju kamar sang anak. Meredakan tangisnya serta mendendangkan lagu kanak-kanak agar sang anak bisa tertidur.

Tangis

Tangis salah seorang anak turun Adam

Tangis penuh keluguan dan kepolosan

Tangis penuh kejujuran yang dengan mudahnya diperlihatkan,

kepada induk yang telah mengenal pahit manisnya kehidupan

Tangis ketakutan melihat sisi gelap dunia

Sisi hitam dunia yang seharusnya ditiadakan

a/n : Akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama dari fanfic saya yang gazebo ini! Genrenya emang angsty, tapi di sini belum terlihat. Mungkin di chapter2 selanjutnya sisi angstynya mulai terlihat. Oh ya, sekedar spoiler aja, alur di cerita ini lebih dominan ke alur mundur. Saya pengen nyeritain masa lalu Pain yang kelam. Dan mohon maaph kalo bahasanya amburadul, maklum author baru nih! (halah…sukanya ngeles! xp)

Yosh! Ditunggu reviewnya ya! )


End file.
